


Commanding The Stage

by kitkat0723



Series: The Main Event [1]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: After Party, F/M, The Main Event Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan's performance of Give It To You and Baby I Believe In You Strike a little lust bubble in your core. After the show Jordan notices you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commanding The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after they Live Streamed the show from Dallas. I didn't get to the Tour this year but I did watch the Dallas live stream

He commanded the attention of thousands when he took the stage. Screams could be heard all around you, including your own voice. All you had ever wanted in a man, was on stage, thirty feet in the air. His white shirt, blowing open by an unseen wind as he sang about giving it to you. You had loved that song as a young girl, not knowing the real meaning behind the words, but as a woman almost going on thirty, you understood perfectly well what it meant. He ran his hands over his abs and you imagined they were yours. Up, down, across. Oh you didn't want this to end. He blended it with another song, as the wind stopped and he buttoned the shirt again. This whole show was like a private strip tease for you and all the women in here tonight. It was a never ending lust fest. You wanted that man so much. His band mate came out to a darkened stage, then the music started. You had seen this performance on the internet, but never in person. Although it made your blood reach a simmer, you still thought about that previous performance by his band mate. All too soon the show was over. You dreaded it but looked forward to the after party. They were known to get a little wild. You knew he didn't drink and commended him on battling his own demons. You sighed as you followed the throngs of women and a few men out the door. You walked down the street, enjoying the cool air on your burning skin, to the spot where the after party was. You flashed your ticket at the door and went to the bar with the other women, to at least have one. After about an hour of waiting, the DJ announced the guys were in the house.  
They came out of the back and were mobbed. You stayed back, not wanting to be crushed. In your personal expierence, the guys noticed the ones who hung back, not the ones who were in their faces.  
"Not a fan?" you heard from behind you and your blood turned to ice. You knew that voice. It heated your blood and other body parts only an hour ago.  
"Huge fan. Just didn't want to be crushed," you said and turned around. There were those brown eyes and that hair, oh to run your hands through it.  
"Well I am happy you decided not to get mobbed, but you look bored. Wanna get out of here for a bit?" he asked and you stood there in opened mouth shock. Surely he was talking to someone else.  
"Um, sure," you said and nodded, looking around to make sure he really wasn't talking to someone else.  
"Yes, I was talking to you," he said with a smile and held out a hand. You took a deep breath and placed your hand in his. His answering smirk was just a touch devilish.  
Like theives in the night, the two of you snuck out a side door. What would the rest of the night bring?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Yes I know this was short. I am a true BlockHead so I say this with heat! I AM A JOEY MAC GIRL DAMMIT! After the Dallas stream I cannot get Jordan OUT OF MY HEAD! like seriously HE WONT LEAVE! Anyway Leave me comments kudos and I hope everyone enjoys! #BhLove


End file.
